1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow heat-resisting body assembly for an internal combustion engine, as an exhaust manifold or turbine housing provided with a ceramic lining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While it is desirable to maintain the temperature of the exhaust gases at a low level (600.degree. C. to 650.degree. C.) for lowering the back pressure of the exhaust gases and thereby reducing the loss of the engine output, it has recently been practiced, for the reason of purifying the exhaust gases and improving the responsiveness of an engine equipped with a turbocharger, to provide the exhaust port, exhaust manifold and the turbine housing with ceramic linings, respectively and thereby maintain the temperature of the exhaust gases at a high level (800.degree. C. to 900.degree. C.).
However, in case of providing the ceramic linings to the exhaust port, exhaust manifold and the turbine housing and thereby maintaining the temperature of the exhaust gases at a high level, large deformation, distortion, breakage, etc. are liable to occur in the metal body due to the repeated heating and cooling thereof. This may possibly affect the ceramic linings and cause play, breakage, etc. thereof.